Natsu X Lucy
by SoulWalker159
Summary: Natsu hasn't been seen in the guild hall for over four months. He left at the news of a large fire dragon in Fiore. What will Lucy do when he suddenly comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was furious. How could Natsu leave her for so long?

Natsu had left four months ago at the news of a large dragon in Fiore, but how could he be sure it was Igneel? How could he be sure it was his reptilian step-father?

Lucy walked into the Guild hall and sat in her normal chair at the bar.

"Hello Lucy," Mirajane said as she began to dry out a cup.

"Hey Mira." Lucy said bluntly, still thinking about Natsu.

_What could be taking him so long? He wouldn't leave so long if there wasn't a reason right?_

Lucy went from the bar and to a table no one ever sat at. She rested her head in her palms, and quickly was lost in thought. Will he come back? If he will, how long will it be until he does?

Lucy just sighed, and thought of what would happen if he just came in right now.

"Hey guys!" Natsu would say, with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Aye!" The stupid cat, Happy, would be flying at his shoulder, with probably a fish in his paws.

Natsu would come over to Lucy, and he would tell her all about what happened.

"Lucy...?" Lucy quickly snapped out of her day dream and saw Levy sitting next to her.

"Hey," Lucy said, taking a swift glance at the door. Why would she look at the door? Would she be expecting Natsu to come in?

"Lucy, your still expecting Natsu to come bursting through the door aren't you?" Levy could tell by the expression on Lucy's face that she was. It was a frequent expression she had since Natsu had left. She worried for Lucy.

"Who doesn't?" Lucy asked, a light smile playing across her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy walked into her house, Plue right behind her. She changed into her duck pattern pajamas and began to brush her air and brush her teeth, getting ready for some well needed sleep.

She began to make faces at herself, ones that happy calls her "Ugly faces". She then stopped and stared into her chocolate brown eyes, full of worry and uncertainty.

_Natsu will come back, _She shook the thought out of her head and went to her bed.

she curled herself into the warmth and comfort of her blankets, and quickly was drifting to sleep. She was a perfect peace, which has been something she hasn't been in about four months. She rolled over rolled over to feel a solid figure in her bed.

She jumped out of the bed, and lifted the blankets to see a beat up Natsu. Wearing his usual attire, yet his body was covered in scrapes and cuts and his clothes dirty and faded.

"Natsu," Lucy began, but he looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. His lips slightly parted, and his eyes just tightly, yet simply closed.

She sat back down on the bed, lightly playing with his spiked pink hair by twirling it in her finger or fixing it back in place because Natsu would occasionally role over and mess it up.

She looked down to see an onyx gaze lock with her own. Lucy began to move her hand away but he caught her wrist.

"Natsu..."

**I am sorry about the short chapters, I will make them longer I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, after Natsu being gone all this time... And he shows up like THIS!? C'mon that's just... Lucy couldn't even bring out the words, seeing as she talks a lot anyway this is surprising.

"Natsu..." Was all she could say, Can't she see that this is clearly Natsu Dragneel right in front of her?

Lucy held his onyx gaze, wanting to pull away at any moment but couldn't find the will to do so. She couldn't look away. Natsu's hand gently loosened it's grip and slowly began to creep up her arm. Natsu got up from the bed, doing the same with his other hand.

Lucy was just surprised that he was here, she barely noticed that he'd gotten up.

Natsu began to move his hand through her hair when Lucy finally noticed. But she didn't stop it. Natsu began to lean forward...

Heat spread to Lucy's cheeks so quickly, turning her whole face a dark shade of red. Natsu smiled, giving a weak laugh at the seen. He leaned more, and their mouths collided.

Like on instinct, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers through his spiked pink hair. Natsu lowered his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I didn't find him," Natsu breathed, resting his chin on her head while she leaned into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Lucy brought her head up for them to kiss again, and they both fell back on the bed.

After a while, Lucy said, "I'm glad your here an all, but I need to sleep."

"Sure," Natsu said, and lifted the blankets for her to crawl in. She did so, and they both fall asleep side by side.

In the morning, Lucy woke up VERY happy. She rolled over and Natsu was already awake, there eyes met and Natsu gave a huge goofy grin. "Hi there," He said, giving a small wave of his hand.

"Hey," Lucy rubbed her eyes, then the events of last night flooded into her mind. Her eyes widened, her hand dropping into her lap. She stared forward in shock.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu tilted his head, watching her expression change from shock to a delighted expression. She doesn't change expressions so quickly!

"I'm fine," She walked to the bathroom with a delighted grin in her face. She changed into a skirt and a short sleeved shirt. She walked out, putting half of her hair in the little pony tail as she usually did. She sat down in a chair, and began to put her boots on when Natsu came up behind her.

"Natsu what are you doing?" He didn't answer her when he slipped a necklace around her neck, one that was just a simple chain but the pendant at the end of the chain was a little flicker of flame.

"Press this," He pointed at the pendant, and she did so.

Around her was flames in the air, flickering in beautiful shades of violet, blue, red, orange...

"Wow..."

Her voice was drowned out by Natsu leaning down and kissing her again.

She was glad he was back.

**~Okay! Made a longer chapter for you peeps! Hope you guys like it! XD~**


	4. Chapter 4

~Hey guys! This is going to be in Natsu's Point of view. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as the others! Please follow me through!~

Lucy seemed rather happy when I gave her that necklace. Honestly, I wouldn't have thought she would've been so willing to kiss me when I came back. Kind of odd, but I guess that means she had feelings for me all along...

"Natsu, we need a job." Lucy said when we entered the Guild Hall. She looked around and like me saw that the place was strangely empty, besides Canna, Mira, and Happy who had spent the night here because he doesn't like the fact that me and Lucy and practically a couple now.

"C'mon we can do a job tomorrow." I said, leaning down and putting my chin on her shoulder so she could glance back and see my playful gaze.

"You say that now," Lucy said, giving me a mischievous smile, then continued,"But what would happen when all of the snacks in my house run out?"

My eyes widened, and we were in a silence for what seemed like forever. This is what ended it, "TIME TO GET A JOB!" I yelled, and scurried over to the request board. Well, it wasn't a "scurry" more like a, um, ... You know.

Lucy merely chuckled and followed, ... Rather less dramatic then me but whatever. She began looking through the requests, being rather picky about what she wanted and didn't want to do.

"Hey lets do this one!" I pointed out, motioning to the 50,000 jewel request.

"No. Not that one." She said, backing away a step.

"C'mon, It will be easy." I said, then began to read the request, "All we have to do is drive off abunch of vulcans on mt. Hakube."

"EXACTLY! IM NOT DEALING WITH A PERVERTED MONKEY! LET ALONE A WHOLE LOT OF THEM!"

*Later*

"I hate you sometimes Natsu." Lucy complained, wrapping the blanket around her even tighter with no avail.

"You could just go back and I'll handle this." I said, she said nothing. Then, as if to break the silence, Lucy tripped on proably her own foot and face planted into the snow.

I tried not to laugh as I walked over to her, I didn't but it was so hard not to. Without saying a word, I picked her up and carried her piggyback the rest of the way.

"You don't have to carry me you know." Lucy said irritably, her voice right at my ear.

You just don't like it because im touching your leg, I thought. My fingers strayed alittle further up her thigh and she tensed.

Knew it.

"If only I could summon the clock." (1) Lucy complained.

"If only you'd be quiet until we get there." I muttered under my breath, but she heard it.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Happy yelled, flying past me and Lucy and hovering infront of us.

"Hiya happy!" I said, but he just gave us both a hard stare.

"Let's just finish this job." He said irritably then flew off a few feet ahead of us.

What got his tail in a twist?

We walked on through the snow, then I noticed Happy had dissapeared.

~How do you guys like it? I hope you'll follow me through! Let me know what you guys think and tell me if im getting better, plz and thx X3~

(1) I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL THE CLOCKS NAME! DX


	5. Chapter 5

~This part will be in Happy's Point of view (the rest of it in our point of view X3) because I have noticed a total lack in one of my favorite characters so XD I hope you guys follow me through and tell me what you think!~

"Let's just finish the job." I said irritably, flying ahead of the two.

If I just dissapeared right now they wouldn't even notice.

I flapp my wings a few times, and I could be away and out of here before lunch. Speaking of lunch, I'M HUNGRY! Then, a huge hand covered my face and the next thing I knew I was in a ice cave with a whole band of Vulcans.

~Okay, now for our point of view because sadly I CAN'T DO HAPPY ANYMORE! 3~

Natsu yelled out, "HAPPY!" No one answered. Natsu had put Lucy down and went following his scent like a dog, while Lucy followed as fast as she could through the snow.

Lucy was then surrounded by Vulcans before she knew it. Three infront of her, three behind her. No where to run.

Lucy reached for her keys, getting Taurus.

"Taurus I summon thee, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!" And the giant bull dude came, and with a swing of his axe slipped off the edge of the snowy path and fell down the mountain.

"I'm sorry Loooocy." He yelled as he fell. Lucy scrambled to get Loki, but the vulcan scooped her up, and her gate keys slipped from her grasp, falling into the snow.

"NATS-" Her cry for help was shut off bye a vulcan covering her face with it's hand.

She felt so helpless. She couldn't do anything but get taken to where ever they were going. Then Lucy felt something tug at her skirt, and she kicked madly, kicking a Vulcan in the face.

"Perverted Monkey." She mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu took a break and turned to Lucy, but she wasn't there.

Must be that I wen't alittle too far ahead of her, he thought, I'll wait.

Natsu waited, leaning against the mountain for about five minutes before yelling out, "LUCY!" the yell echoed, but there was no answer. He called again, same thing. No answer.

It started snowing even harder, but Natsu didn't really feel it for it melted before it touched him. (LOL He's HOT!) "Lucy! C'mon!" Natsu called again, walking further into the snow. He could barely see his feet it was snowing so hard.

"Hope she's okay," Natsu said to himself, then he stepped into some deep snow, tripping into a cave.

Where infront of him he saw Lucy, Happy, and a whole lot of Vulcans.

"Uh... Hi Lucy!" Natsu said, looking up at her. Hehehe, he could see up her skirt...

She was tied to a wall, her hands above her head, and a vulcan was towering over her, with his fingers twitching like he wanted to REALLY touch something.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Lucy yelled, jerking at the ropes that bound her with no avail.

"OOH! Lucy's mad!" Happy said, with a little snear.

"SHUT UP YOU CAT!" Lucy yelled, fixing Happy with her I-want-to-kill-you glare.

Thats when Natsu came up with a flaming kick. Kicking the Vulcan in the nuts.

He then beat the crap out of all the other Vulcans, and came out without a scratch.

"You know Lucy, you could've beaten all of these guys yourself." Natsu said, coming over to untie them.

"I dropped my keys." She said bluntly.

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING YOUR HOUSE- Oh! Your celestial keys. Got it" Natsu finished untieing Happy and went to untie Lucy.

His eyes widened, he didn't see that she was tied around her legs... and neck. And MAN THESE VULCANS TIED HER UP LIKE SHE'S A RABID ANIMAL!

He grinned from ear to ear.

This will be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

~Told you guys it will be fun, I hope you like it. I'm sorry it's been a while since my last upload but school's started again for me and it SUCKS! Anyway, hope you enjoy!~

~Lucy's Point Of View :D Mwahahaha~

He bent down and kissed my neck, the spot tingled with heat. I don't know whether it was that he was a fire dragon slayer or if it was something else...

Natsu's hand brushed the rope on my wrist, he burned it off. Which wasn't the most pleasent way of doing it but, I barely felt it. I probably would later.

Natsu's kisses began to become for heavy, and more desperate and possesive. He wanted me. He wanted me to be his and his alone. I could feel it as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and the tips of his fingers went under my shirt. Heat shot up to my cheeks, turning my whole face a dark, very dark, shade of red.

He then began to untie my other wrist, and doing so, moved from my neck and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers through his spikey pink hair. The ropes fell from my wrist and he pulled my closer to him. He pulled me to him so fast, and possesively, we fell back on the icey stone floor. Natsu grunted, but made no other signs that he was hurt from the impact. He probably didn't care.

We took a moment to breathe, I rested my head on his chest and he stroked his hand through my hair.

"Natsu..." I said, putting my hand on his chest. He stopped stroking my hair for a moment, and glanced down at me.

"Hm?"

"I love you." I said this, this one sentence. These three words. And I knew I am right. I loved him, ALOT. Natsu bent down, and kissed the top of my head. He whispered in my ear, "I loved you too."

But then, for some reason, odd feeling we werent alone. Natsu seemed to feel it too, and he got up. Then, ice shards shot at him. He melted them of course, but he just wanted to know who did it. Even if it was obvious.

Then, out from behind a pillar of ice, Gray appeared. His collared shirt unbuttoned all the way and his shorts were missing.

"REAL NICE GRAY!" Natsu yelled, clearly furiated.

"Gray put on some shorts," I mumbled, and he looked down.

"HEY! WHERE THE FUCK DID MY SHORTS GO!?"

I coulding hold back a laugh, I guess even when me and Natsu are "dating" now, it doesn't change anything.


End file.
